<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharkboy and lavagirl by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318610">Sharkboy and lavagirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominance, F/M, Pegging, Praise Kink, Stupidity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riptide had been with someone as of late. Someone who didn't make him feel so stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riptide/firestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharkboy and lavagirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No reason for this other than @watermelonsverything on tumblr. Take a sip babes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riptide wasn't exactly a smart mech. When primus gave out brain cells, he stood in the wrong line. Wrong building. Wrong goddamn planet, you get the idea. What he DID end up having however, was a particular charm to him that made others amongst the ship grow fond of him. There weren't really any mechs or fems that could say they hated him. Annoyed by him when he didn't understand simple explanations to something sure, but never hatred. </p>
<p>"Riptide, we talked about this."</p>
<p>Riptide stopped at the voice to see Ultra Magnus, who loomed over him, glare hard as steel. Riptide cocked his helm.</p>
<p>"We talk a lot, you gotta specify with me."</p>
<p>"The mess you are making."</p>
<p>He gestured to the water at Riptide's pedes. Green, smelly water littered the once clean floors. Riptide looked at the pile of shells in his hands, and flicked off a piece of foliage, only adding to the mess. Ultra Magnus took a deep inhale, trying to remember Rung's advice on anger management exercises. It was one thing to deal with rebellious or mischievous behavior, but stupidity is a different stress altogether. </p>
<p>"We talked about how you MAY swim in the waters of the planets we refuel on, but you MUST clean yourself up before walking in our hallways. One, your mess creates a hazard. Two, it smells. Three, you might bring a foreign conta-"</p>
<p>"You want one?"</p>
<p>Riptide held out one of the shells. Ultra Magnus didn't honestly know how to respond at the offer of the blue and purple piece of calcium carbonate, nor was he prepared for what the other said next.</p>
<p>"It reminded me of Rodimus and his new paint. Think he'd like it most if you gave it to him, since you think he's pretty."</p>
<p>"I TOLERATE my captain-"</p>
<p>"No I mean I know that for a fact. Whirl reads your diary to us on Saturday's. You really go off on it. It's really the only parts I like, don't understand the rest."</p>
<p>Ultra Magnus took another deep inhale, putting his hands behind his back, else the other took notice of him rubbing his palm with his thumb in a self soothing manner.</p>
<p>"Riptide, please go clean yourself off, and dispose of the sheets in your room. I have someone to go visit. Oh and uhm, thank you."</p>
<p>Ultra Magnus really didn't want something that smelled this...potent, but it would be rude to refuse it, so he plucked it from his hands, then proceeded to go look for a certain whirly bird. Riptide shrugged, before continuing on to his quarters, dumping the still dripping shells onto his cabinet. <br/>He took a minute to settle them, just to make them look better, before giving the room a sniff. Ultra Magnus was right, these did smell just a bit off. Riptide didn't hate the smell, loved it in fact, but his companion for the night probably wouldn't. Riptide gave the shells a wipe down, at least enough for them to be dry, before hopping into the newly built shower room. There used to be a public washroom, but then bots started to do the no panel dance in there, so these were built into each room.</p>
<p>"Have I been smelling the whole time?"</p>
<p>Riptide asked himself, turning on the hot water. He hoped he didn't. He actually REALLY liked h-</p>
<p>"Yo."</p>
<p>Riptide picked up the com call as he stepped into the shower, taking a minute to bask into the hot water. He heard the chuckle on the other end of the line.</p>
<p>"Hey, just wanted to make sure we were still up for tonight."</p>
<p>"Definitely. If you want to, course."</p>
<p>"Nope, just felt like calling in curiosity."</p>
<p>"...seriously?"</p>
<p>"No, Rippy."</p>
<p>"Oh okay, good, I feel like I would've gotten you these gifts for nothing."</p>
<p>"Oh, you got me something? That's sweet. Ugh I feel awful, I don't think I can give you anything."</p>
<p>"It's fine, really? Just yourself is good."</p>
<p>There was a pause on the other end of the line, before Riptide heard a giggle, causing a shudder to run down his entire frame.</p>
<p>"Rippy, are you in the shower?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Why?"</p>
<p>"No reason. I just...really liked that image. Not gonna lie, you getting all cleaned up and getting me gifts is too much."</p>
<p>"...should I throw them out? I can step out and do it-"</p>
<p>"Riptide no. I MEANT I'm flattered. So much so, I think I actually CAN give you something ~"</p>
<p>"Is it a potato peeler?"</p>
<p>"What? Why would you even-"</p>
<p>A sigh this time around. Riptide shrugged as he lathered up his armpits. Sometimes people needed a minute in talking to him, he was used to that. </p>
<p>"No, Riptide, not a potato peeler. I MEAN, we can get started just a little earlier today. Little treat for being so good."</p>
<p>"OH okay okay, I understand. What'd you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"Let's start things off easy. Face the shower wall, spread your legs. Take it slow."</p>
<p>"Okay, got it."</p>
<p>Riptide obeyed the voice, using his arm to lean against the wall, and pretty much being forced to stare at the water spiraling below him.</p>
<p>"Good. Now wash your chest, legs, and panel. Slowly."</p>
<p>Riptide nodded, slowly running the lubricant across his chest, giving a soft sigh. There was something so different in showering alone, vs showering with someone listening.</p>
<p>"I bet you miss me, don't you Riptide?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah. It's been awhile since we've spent time together. I uh, try to do what you do, but I just can't do it right."</p>
<p>"And that's totally fine. Because I'll take care of you as often as you need, poor thing. Don't forget your legs, Sharkboy."</p>
<p>"R-right. Legs."</p>
<p>Riptide slowly washed up his legs, listening to the steady hum of the engine in the other line. He was going to move to his panel, before he heard that all too familiar snap of fingers. </p>
<p>"Ah ah ah. Too quick. Legs, washed. I want to see my face on those when I come over."</p>
<p>"But I-"</p>
<p>"No. Butts. Legs."</p>
<p>Riptide whimpered, but obeyed, slowly stroking his legs, removing the grime and muck. Just hearing that breathing in his audial was making his body temperature rise further, and he practically gasped at her giving the go ahead for his panel.</p>
<p>"H-how long did you let me wait that time?"</p>
<p>"Almost a minute actually. You're getting SO much better at this."</p>
<p>"It's getting harder though, really it is. You're super mean, but like, not?"</p>
<p>"I get it."</p>
<p>Those words NEVER ceased to be terribly sexy to him. Those words showed understanding and compassion for him not being on the same page as everyone else (not even the same book honestly. Wrong library even), and that somehow felt even better than the warm, fragrant water seeping into his gears.</p>
<p>"C-can I open-"</p>
<p>"Nope. No opening anything. I want that only opening when I get there. Understand?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah."</p>
<p>"Good boy. Now, I'm going to go get a fresh coat of wax, I'll call you before I come over."</p>
<p>"C...can you call me it before you go?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Th...that name. I promise I won't overload before you get here. Please, PLEASE?"</p>
<p>"Aw, you're really not handling this well, are you, kitten?"</p>
<p>Riptide groaned against his arm, palming his panel harder still. It took so much from him to deny the request from his HUB, as it was just as desperate as he was to pop himself open and have a go.</p>
<p>"You're going to be adorable, aren't you? Good. Don't take too long in that shower, I have to do SOME work myself ~"</p>
<p>The line cut off as he was left to stew in his agony. Poor little Riptide was ever obedient, and ever wanting.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"Hey you."</p>
<p>Was the first words he heard upon opening the door. Firestar, lips ever turned into a grin. In public, that face was just that, a face. But to Riptide, it was a chill that was sent down his spine. He tried not to be so excited, but his little wave was more than telling. Not that she minded, given how she patted his cheek as she allowed herself in, sitting on his berth. She crossed one leg over the other, and just the sight of her sitting upon his sheets was enough to get his engine warm.</p>
<p>"You uh, want your gift?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely."</p>
<p>He reached behind her, and took all the shells, opening his full arms out to her. She chuckled upon seeing them.</p>
<p>"Well isn't that sweet? Why'd you get me all these?"</p>
<p>"I was just going out for a swim, and I saw these, and it REALLY made me think of you! Like this one! It's all red and orange, and its like your color scheme! And this one is a lot like your body, all curvy and pretty and-oh."</p>
<p>Riptide found himself stopping as she held onto his face, starting to pepper his face with orange kiss marks.</p>
<p>"Oh please, do go on Rippy, I'm listening."</p>
<p>She was so cruel, letting her lips wander from his cheek, to his chin, and right in the crook of his neck, relishing in how his engine purred.</p>
<p>"U-uhm, this one is kinda...spiky...and it really reminds me of your claws."</p>
<p>"Oh? These?"</p>
<p>Poor Riptide was practically purring as she ran her claws up his chin, nearly making him lean over and drop all the shells.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah. Those."</p>
<p>"Rippy, why don't you put those down for a minute?"</p>
<p>He nodded frantically, and did just that (they both chose to ignore the fact that he just let them fall to the floor) before diving his face right back into her hands, practically turning into a puppy from all the stimulation. </p>
<p>"You REALLY missed me huh? Look at you, practically falling all over yourself. You wanna be a good boy for me?"</p>
<p>Riptide gave a nod so hard, he swore his processor shook out of place. She chuckled, got out of berth, and stood there, pointing at the berth.</p>
<p>"All fours, legs nice and spread out for me."</p>
<p>He obeyed without hesitation, practically leaping onto the sheets as he took a pillow, using it to get comfy. Dumb as he was, he was always learning something from these encounters (last time he didn't get a pillow underneath him, and his arms felt so sore), and she loved that about him. She joined him on the berth, getting comfy on her knees behind him.</p>
<p>"Open them both up."</p>
<p>Riptide obeyed with no hesitation, clicking both his spike and valve panel open, making her lightly whistle.</p>
<p>"Oh you are WET for me. I teased the slag out of you, my poor baby."</p>
<p>"I-I was gonna clean, but you said not to open it."</p>
<p>"I know, and I'm SO proud of you. You deserve a little treat."</p>
<p>She held onto his thighs, lightly stroking them, admiring the thickness, before leaning in, and slowly, carefully, dragging her glossa up his valve. Riptide shuddered so harshly, she was surprised he managed to keep himself up. Riptide was already harshly panting, holding firmly to the pillow underneath him.</p>
<p>"Firestar p-please do that again! Please!"</p>
<p>"Oh? You want this glossa in this wet little valve?"</p>
<p>"YES! Please please please?!"</p>
<p>Riptide wasn't smart enough to have much pride, causing his begging to be genuine, and VERY loud. She gave a giggle as she wiped the fluid from her lips.</p>
<p>"I felt you twitch when I did that. I COULD absolutely eat you out. You won't last long if I dipped into that sweet valve of yours,"</p>
<p>She kept her lips close to the blue derma mesh, breathing against those purple, blinking biolights.</p>
<p>"But we're not doing that. No, you're gonna be a good boy and do what I say. MAYBE I'll give you a reward. Now, let's set the rule for today. You won't overload without my permission, got it?"</p>
<p>He gave a loud whimper, clearly disappointed by her refusing his request, but nodded.</p>
<p>"Good boy. You're getting SO good at this."</p>
<p>That was when she had no hesitation in slipping four fingers right into his valve, wasting no time in furiously shoving them in and out, rubbing her own panel at the loud, wet, lewd noises. The effect was immediate, as he cried out from the sudden stimulation, mouth open and full of drool as he pushed himself against her, wanting more and more.</p>
<p>"Say my name, kitten. How bad you want me?"</p>
<p>"I-I want you SO bad Firestar! Please!"</p>
<p>"You wanna overload ALREADY, Rippy?"</p>
<p>"PLEASE!"</p>
<p>She let him hang there as she kept going, going knuckle deep into him and stretching his poor, eager valve.</p>
<p>"You WANT to overload. You're getting so tight and SO wet for me."</p>
<p>"PLEASE LET ME!"</p>
<p>She continued for a minute, and just when he was about to, she suddenly yanked her servos away, making him whine, as if he was in great pain.</p>
<p>"F-firestar! I was SO close!"</p>
<p>"I know. But I wasn't."</p>
<p>She gave a light whistle at him, and like a good pet, he turned around (albeit slowly and wobbly), and kept himself on all fours, looking up at her. She held her soaked fingers out, clicking her glossa.</p>
<p>"Open."</p>
<p>He opened his mouth, accepting all four of her servos being shoved inside his maw, allowing her to wander and explore. Carefully running across his hot, eager glossa, and his sharp, hungry teeth. All the while, he looked up at her, lovingly, as if she was treating him like royalty. </p>
<p>"Look at you. You like how that valve tastes, kitten?"</p>
<p>He gave a delicate nod, not trying to interrupt the flow of her servos. Four servos turned into three, then two, then one, firm and demanding. She pulled it out of his mouth carefully, chuckling at not only the gasp, but the way the drool hung between them.</p>
<p>"You haven't even touched yourself since last time, have you?"</p>
<p>He gave a shake of his head, arms struggling to keep himself up.</p>
<p>"N-no. It's SO hard to get off without you. Believe me, I tried."</p>
<p>"Hm. No wonder you're practically shaking, kitten."</p>
<p>She lightly squished his cheeks in her hands, not seeming to care about the mess she was leaving on his poor face. While he loved the attention, really he did, he couldn't help but whine. She always got all cutesy with him to delay his overloads. It was mean in a REALLY nice way. She gave a light pout at him, already knowing this was agony for him.</p>
<p>"Okay okay, I get it. Tell you what, one more thing, and I'll give you what you want."</p>
<p>She let go of him, and clicked open her spike panel, immediately amused by the way his optics locked onto it.</p>
<p>"This is what you want, right?"</p>
<p>He gave a furious nod, and she held onto the horn on his head, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>"Then prove it. Make me think you REALLY want it."</p>
<p>He was obeying before she even finished speaking, being careful with his teeth as he took her in whole. She used his horn to push his helm back and forth, carefully at first, sighing in contentment. He'd been drooling all night, making the perfect space for her spike. She was careful, for a moment, before she broke. Not her fault Riptide was so eager, so cute, so filled with genuine need, that she HAD to hold him down, spike forcing itself into his intake.</p>
<p>"Hold it."</p>
<p>He held onto her thighs, struggling with the obstruction in his throat, before he gagged, making her pull away.</p>
<p>"Ah ah ah, not done with you, pretty boy. Open."</p>
<p>He opened his mouth again, letting her slowly rub the red tip across his lips, as if applying lipstick, before shoving it into his mouth, bucking herself against him. She looked so pretty like this, mouth agape with her flame illuminating her face (he JUST learned that word from Ratchet, and sorta liked it), and her optics looking at him as if he was everything to her. It made him feel genuinely...important. His tender thought was quickly diminished as she pulled away, spike completely soaked in a mess of drool. She gave his cheek a light pinch, a smirk at her face.</p>
<p>"Alright, you've been good. Turn around, give me that valve."</p>
<p>Riptide practically leapt up to get into position, pillow back in support for his body. She scooted closer to him, and guided her spike, pushing it firmly against his little, purple node, making his hands grip so tightly onto the pillow, it was amazing that it didn't just pop open like a bag of chips. She guided her spike alongside the lips, lubing it up in his fluids, before pushing it against his node yet again, forcing him to squirm. His want to overload was almost over riding his want to be a good boy. Firestar was amazing at this, really she was, but she teased so much, it almost left him in tears. Just when it was becoming too much, she put her weight onto him, nestling her chin on his shoulder, and finally pushed herself into his valve, not hesitating to give him ALL of what she had.</p>
<p>"There we go, is that better?"</p>
<p>All he could do was make himself nod in response, melting as his insides enveloped that smooth, hot spike. She coiled her legs around his, forcing him in place. She kissed at his shoulder, delicately, lightly stroking his cheek.</p>
<p>"Is my little kitten ready?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes. Please, I'm SO ready, I NEED it."</p>
<p>Firestar slowly pushed herself into him, each slow, firm push into him coercing a sound of pleasure. She continued to kiss, leaving many more orange spots against his blue paint, with Riptide relishing each and every single token of affection. It was quite in contrast to the very rough, very sudden, very fast thrusts into him. It was so awful, trying not to overload as she absolutely let him have it, right against that perfect spot that she knew by spark at this point. She chuckled as drool dribbled down his chin, kissing at his shoulder still, as well as patting his cheek affectionately. Poor thing was biting his lip so hard, it was a wonder how it didn't bleed.</p>
<p>“You look SO good like this, Rippy. Who’s a pretty boy?”</p>
<p>“I-I am?”</p>
<p>He asked, body too busy focusing on making more lubricant to accommodate the lost fluids (could you count it as lost if it's just collected in a pool underneath him? Hard to think for him normally, getting dicked down didn't help). She practically cooed in his audial, somehow making him melt further.</p>
<p>“You ARE. Now say it.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m a pretty boy.”</p>
<p>“Louder, I wanna hear it, loud and proud.”</p>
<p>Riptide struggled, near to tears as she only kept going. She knew exactly how to coerce him however, as she finally, FINALLY, gave him what he needed.</p>
<p>“Overload for me, pretty boy.”</p>
<p>He gave a loud swear as she forced his helm up, not wanting him to stifle his screams with his pillow. It was her turn to sink as Riptide overloaded, cycling down onto her, and overflowing with valve fluids. She halted her movements, staring down at him as she adorned his cheek with even more kisses.</p>
<p>“Look at you, my pretty boy. Happy now?”</p>
<p>“Primus YES.”</p>
<p>He groaned, frame expelling steam in a vain attempt to calm down. You'd think the constant mutters of 'you're so pretty' and 'I could make you happy all night long' would be more soothing than anything, but no, he was only starting to crave more of her, mewling under her like the kitten he was.</p>
<p>"F...Firestar?"</p>
<p>"Mhmm?"</p>
<p>"How...how come you do this kinda stuff with me?"</p>
<p>"Duh. You're cute, and you're honest. No bravado or any of that. You're just...you. And I like that."</p>
<p>Riptide couldn't help but flash her a huge, toothy grin, honestly a bit embarrassed. He wasn't a smart guy, but he WAS smart enough to know he got lucky, having her. Firestar, getting greedy for his attention, slowly peeled away from him (which he was grateful for. Don't get him wrong, he liked being forced into place, he just also liked having feelings in his legs), and threw herself back. She opened her valve panel, smirking at her little plaything.</p>
<p>"You know what else I like about you? The fact that you can't drown. Ready for a swim?"</p>
<p>Now many would understand that an open valve, and those words, would mean 'eat me out', but Riptide only grinned.</p>
<p>"Are you saying you wanna go on a date? Like a REAL date? A SWIM date?!"</p>
<p>She was going to clarify, but the excitement on his messy face was too much. She looked at her soaking wet valve, before sighing. </p>
<p>"You know what, yeah, let's go."</p>
<p>"YES! Wait right here, imma bring a map of PLENTY of spots!"</p>
<p>He dashed off the berth to go to the drawers, and she tried not to sigh. He was fun to play with, really he was, but damn she wanted an overload. It didn't help that he came back, offering her a greasy, wrinkled up piece of paper (it was really a napkin from Swerve's bar) As he smoothed it out, she saw it was a VERY crude map, written in crayon. Not a single thing was spelled right.</p>
<p>"I made it myself! In case you uh...wanted an actual date with me."</p>
<p>She looked at him for a moment, before sighing, as if this was exhausting. </p>
<p>"Rippy, dear. Get up here and tell me ALL about it. While I suck your spike."</p>
<p>Riptide looked confused, but of course, obeyed, hopping into berth. He grinned as her lips coiled around him, and her hand started to play with her own folds. Riptide felt so lucky.</p>
<p>"So HERE is the shore with these corals that look like cheetos! They aren't though, don't eat them. I learned this from experience."</p>
<p>If only he knew she felt exactly the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>